Wendy's Ultimate Decision
by Tazumi Hanako
Summary: Peter returns but when he has to make a decision between wendy and never land what will happen. And does Wendy have the solution. based off 2003 movie of peter pan


Me- this is a story about how peter never forgot about Wendy even when she had left. This time Peter had to make a hard decision but will Wendy have the solution. Based off of the 2003 movie of Peter Pan.

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter pan, but if I did Peter would be married to Wendy.

**Wendy's ultimate decision **

Wendy had just arrived home from school as she noticed that no one was home. She reported to her bed room which she now lived in instead of the nursery where she had first met the boy who wouldn't grow up. She had fallen for him, as did he to her, but neither of them would admit it to the other.

Night fall came and still no one came home and it made Wendy worried. She left her room and went to call her father. He answered and assured her that everyone was alright and that they all went to a party. He had asked her the previous night about it but she refused the offer. She wanted to be at her window every night in case Peter pan returns for her. She was now at a tender age of 13 and in a few more years she was to be married off. She disliked that fact and wished nothing more than to marry Peter pan, but she did not want to force him to live here in London when he was desperate to just stay in never land so he did not have to go to school and go to work. She went to sit by her window when she realized that Peter had no idea that she was no longer in the nursery. He could have come by at any time and she wouldn't have seen him. She left her room to go to the nursery leaving the window open out of forgetfulness which was something that happened often in Never Never land.

"Peter has to come tonight, he just has to" Wendy whispered as she gazed out the nursery window. "This is his last chance."

The window that was left open had invited strangers into her home, and these strangers were very horrid. Each of them resembling a pirate on Captain Hook's ship. They walked into the Nursery where Wendy was and before she had time to notice they grabbed her from behind and held a knife to her throat.

"You shouldn't leave your window open like that" The man who held her said. "Guy's like us could easily wander in."

It was a situation in which Wendy couldn't get out of, and all her hope and faith was in Peter returning and saving her. The guy's shut off the lights as they heard something outside the window which was open. They hid themselves in the dark as they awaited for that something to come in.

A boy walked into the room with a bright twinkling light following him. His hair was messy and he wore an outfit made of leaves. He went over to the bed which he had expected the girl called Wendy to be in. He leaned over calling out her name but he got no answer in return. He turned around to see a man who resembled his arch nemesis Hook and if by instinct flew up in the air. The man was in utter and complete shock from what they had witnessed and preceded by moving in towards the boy who was floating in the air. Wendy wanted to scream for Peter but she knew it was no use with a knife ready to slit her throat.

"I suggest you stay put boy otherwise this girl is going to get it." The man said as he pushed Wendy a little bit towards him.

"Wendy." Peter said with anger.

It was ferocity but it was not pointed towards Wendy, but the men who tried to hurt her. He flew up high and if by the speed of light knocked the knife away from Wendy's throat. Wendy smiled which made Peter blush crimson and his heart beat faster. The men laughed at this and teased him about him liking a girl who by appearance was at least two or one year older than him.

"Nobody hurt's Wendy, nobody." Peter said as he gathered the men up and one by one threw them out the window which was a few feet up which was a lot higher then Wendy's bedroom window.

"Peter thank you for saving me." Wendy said.

"You're welcome Wendy." Peter said.

They both remained silent for a few minutes till someone finally broke the silence.

"Peter why don't you stay here" Wendy suggested. "I'm not forcing you, but it's just that I miss you."

Peter was stunned and a little bit torn between his never land and his Wendy. Obviously Wendy was more important but the decision it's self was too great.

"If you don't want to stay that's fine" Wendy said as Peter nodded. "But I guess that just means I'll go with you back to never land."

Peter's eyes widened as he smiled widely. He had grown lonely ever since Wendy and the lost boys had left, but if Wendy returned that's all that mattered.

"Wendy what about your mother?" Peter questioned despite his ongoing battle in his head in which the side that wanted Wendy to come was winning.

"I'm not going to leave without telling them of course, but I can always visit every now and then." Wendy said as she smiled.

Peter felt his heart race again. What was this feeling, the feeling which he has never felt.

"Wendy why does my heart race when I'm near you?" Peter asked her in a way a normal boy would if he didn't understand the concepts of love.

Wendy blushed at this and said. "It's called love a feeling in which you never want to be away from that person, you always want to give that person a kiss or I mean thimble, and your heart beats fast just by their presence."

"Is that a grown up feeling?" Peter said.

"I believe you can feel it at any age since I feel that for you." Wendy said as she turned around to go to make a phone call. She was red of embarrassment and she was happy she finally confessed even though he did not remember such a feeling.

After she made the phone call her father had not liked the idea and told her to stay put and that they were racing home now. Nana raced upstairs as she heard what had happened from outside in the dog house, but she was too late as peter, Wendy, and tinker bell had already left. No matter what she could not turn back since it meant she could never be with peter again. Usually loving someone meant being able to let go, but in this case she could not let go of him since it meant being broken hearted. They were off to never land to start a life together without the lost boys or even Michel and John.

"Wendy about what you said earlier." Peter said as he held Wendy's hand as they flew to never land.

"Yes Peter." Wendy answered.

"I feel the same for you to." Peter said as Wendy smile and got close enough to him to give him a peck on the cheek. It wasn't what she had done on the Jolly Roger, but it was good enough because she had he whole life to kiss him and maybe in time he will finally make a decision to go back to London and get married.


End file.
